Sombra
by BeaBitterness
Summary: Odio vivir entre las sombras… Mejor dicho, odio ser siempre una sombra.


Asdasdad esta es una tonteria que escribí basicamente para desahogarme.. no e andado muy animada ultimamente y cuando intente liberarme un poco de la mejor forma que sé, me di cuenta que mi precioso y temperamental rubio era el unico que podia entenderme y el unico con quien por un momento, me sentí identificada como nunca antes con otro personaje...

Es una historia sin sentido, exageradamente corta y sin una estructura basica a la cual se le pueda señalar... hablo incoherencias y probablemente se desvie un poco de la imagen que tienen algunas de los pensamientos de mello, (incluso del mio) pero como ya aclare, esto fue una adaptacion...

Esta deprimente comienzo, deprimente historia y deprimente final ;w; no espero nada en especial.. solo librarme un poco de mis propios fantasmas ;3U

Sin mas. A leer~!

* * *

Sombra

Odio vivir entre las sombras… Mejor dicho, odio ser siempre una sombra.

Odio tener que vivir oculto detrás de la grandeza de aquel pálido, monótono y robótico ser. No aguanto este sentimiento de envidia que oprime mi pecho hasta hacerle sangrar cada vez que veo sus notas, sus proyectos, sus ideas, sus habilidades, sus… en fin, todo de él.

Odio, que no importaba cuanto me esforzara, cuanto me ilusionara, cuanto empeño pusiera o cuantas noches me quedara sin dormir, simplemente… el me superaba.

Siempre es simplemente… mejor. Le admiro, o al menos, alguna vez lo hice. Pero este irremediable sentimiento de inferioridad que se apoderaba de mi hasta el punto de caer en la desesperación, se repetía con tal frecuencia que la opresión que se apoderaba de mi simplemente, no desaparecía.

Era una perpetua agonía que no me dejaba en paz ni un minuto y disfrutaba, jactándose jocosa, al verme caer tan vulnerable en sus manos una vez más… Noche tras noche…. Cuando el insomnio feroz atacaba.

¡YA NO LO SOPORTABA!

No soportaba el hecho de tener que sentirme humillado una vez mas… sentirme opacada por su perfección, sentirme… como nada mas que su patética sombra.

No se exactamente si fue por aquel único recuerdo del padre que alguna vez tuve, que aquel sentimiento, no… Aquel desesperado deseo por ser el mejor se plantó o mejor dicho… se marco con sangre y fuego en mi cabeza, mi corazón y en lo más profundo de mi ser.

No se si fueron aquellas únicas palabras que recuerdo a la perfección, siempre salían de sus labios en medio de una sonrisa: "Siempre se el mejor, Supera a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino, y estaré por siempre orgulloso de ti". Aquellas palabras se repetían en mi mente claras y sonoras cada vez que veía al maldito peliblanco humillarme una vez más… Y la sonrisa de mi padre… aquella sonrisa que no alcancé a ver una última vez se hacía cada vez más borrosa, más lejana… hasta convertirse en una especie de sueño dudoso.

Este recuerdo solo conseguía consumirme en un turbulento mar de sentimientos encontrados. Desesperación, ira, decepción, inferioridad y por sobre todo… Envidia. Envidia de su inagotable talento, envidia de su aparente calma y discreción, envidia… simplemente por ser el mejor.

Y mi alterado temperamento simplemente no ayudaba… El simple hecho de verle el rostro era suficiente para hundirme en una irremediable rabia que me segaba por minutos, horas, o incluso más… y siempre, el resultado era el mismo. El seguía siendo el mejor, y yo seguía desahogándome a gritos e insultos, donde el único que me aguantaba y apoyaba, era aquel pelirrojo que nunca faltaba a mi lado.

No estoy del todo seguro de como o por qué llegué hasta este irremediable punto obsesivo, este punto sin retorno… No se si fue por aquel enorme deseo de mi infancia, de enorgullecer al espectro de quien alguna vez fue mi padre y mi única familia… O por aquel deseo que desde pequeño e inconscientemente, pasó a ser mio. Yo creo que un poco de los dos, no?

De todas formas, descubrirlo a estas alturas ya no me ayudará en nada. Ahora me encuentro en este camión… Divagando sin sentido en mis últimos momentos de vida…. Y como siempre, pensando en él y solo en él. Aquel único ser a quien siempre admire y siempre envidié, a quien siempre ame y siempre odie. Y parece que después de todo, nunca pude librarme de él. Pues en su sombra me convertí, su sombra por siempre fui y parece que como su sombra, voy a morir.

_FIN__  
_BB ~


End file.
